EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The overall objective of this Resource is to develop technology and techniques for high magnetic field MR imaging and spectroscopy to support the study of significant biomedical problems. We are in a prime position to do this through the acquisition of two of the world's highest field instruments; a 750MHz/9cm and a 11.7T/40cm imaging spectrometer. The push towards higher field strengths is driven by increases in signal strength and spectral resolution available at higher fields. These improvements will be used to develop biomedical applications of MR through collaborative projects locally, nationally and internationally. These objectives are supported by a strong synergy between the Universityof Florida (UF) and Florida State University (FSU) as partners in the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory (NHMFL), with support from the McKnight Brain Institute at UF. There is little point in stronger magnets if the associated technology andtechniques are not developed - indeed, the potential gains would otherwise be lost. These developments form the basis of this proposal, and will be carried out through three research cores plus an administrative core, in support of 19 collaborative projects (15 funded, 4 pending) and 7 service projects (6 funded). The three cores focus on sensitivity improvements for (1) high field small animal imaging and spectroscopy (novel large volume and phased array coils), (2) microimaging and spatially localized microspectroscopy (microcoils, microphased arrays, strong gradient coils, and high field imaging techniques) and (3) high sensitivity and high throughput solution-state NMR spectroscopy (microcoils, multicoil arrays, high temperature superconducting probes). The collaborative projects range from studies of cancer, stroke, hydrocephalus, ischemia, and brain and spinal cord trauma, HIV, diabetes, epilepsy, Alzheimers, DCA toxicity, bone dosimetry, through protein folding,structure-function studies and drug design, as well as basic studies on the origins of MR signals in tissues. The Resource will provide training and disseminate knowledge resulting from these studies.